Intermission 1 (DTG2)
Intermission 1 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 was titled Binary. Its existence was not planned, and it was created when TwinBuilder's computer malfunctioned, leaving him unable to update for the greater part of January 2014. It started on January 9th, 2014 (page 169 of the game) and ended on January 22, 2014 (page 178 of the game), lasting for a total of 10 pages. Binary was centered around the exploits of the players as they tried to play the game in TwinBuilder's absence. In the game's story, the events of Binary were caused when TwinBuilder's Update Terminal was tampered with, causing him to not be able to effect the Narrative and steer the game towards a good ending. As a result, ninjatwist321 and The_Serpent prepared minigames for the Descendants to play. Important events that occurred during Binary are the fight against TwinBuilder's Computer, the reveal of Binary Prime, and Jack Noir destroying Minecraft's Fourth Wall. Binary had a short End of Intermission storypost that detailed TwinBuilder regaining control of his computer and the normal Battlefield returning, with Binary Prime leaving for parts unknown. It also suggested impending doom as a result of the Fourth Wall's destruction, which would come to pass in Act 2. List of Chapters Binary is split up into two chapters and one storypost. * Chapter 1 - The Chilling Blow (Pages 169-174) ** "The player that deals the chilling blow will receive this spoil of war, and be able to take it back into DTG2!" * Chapter 2 - Monstrous Assembly (Pages 174-177) ** "A monstrous assembly of ones and zeroes is floating there, data left over from the computer." * Cutscene 1 - Time and Space (Page 178) End of Intermission 1 ** "In your attempt to create a cool narrative, you have just opened up the server to any attack from any point in time and space!" Plot Chapter 1 - The Chilling Blow In a literal sense, Binary (referred to at its start as the "Gigapause", referencing the frequent and prefix-increasing hiatus names of Homestuck) started when TwinBuilder announced that his computer's cooling system had failed, threatening to fry his motherboard. He would have to retire from moderating the game for a few weeks and wait for a replacement part. The players expressed concern about the game's future, but TwinBuilder gave ninjatwist321 official approval to make a minigame based on TwinBuilder's plight in order to tide the players over until the game started back up. In the game's canon, Binary was started when TwinBuilder's Update Terminal, the computer he used to directly interact with Minecraftia, was hacked and temporarily disabled by an unknown being. Because of this, TwinBuilder could not update the game and was powerless to warn the players of the Godmodder's threats and an incoming invasion. Somehow, ninjatwist321 gained the temporary power to interact with the Narrative, creating a replica of the Update Terminal that was superheated. It was up to the job of the Descendants to cool it down and restore it to normal. In a quick battle that involved a large amount of ice-related attacks and a few Shield Generators set up by the faux Update Terminal as defenses, PitTheAngel dealt the titular "chilling blow", successfully restoring the Update Terminal to normal temperature. However, the faux Update Terminal went rogue, becoming malevolent and lashing out against the Descendants and any entity they tried to summon. It also gained godmodding powers, and to truly beat it, several original attacks would have to be used at once. PitTheAngel was once again the victor, his attacks nullifying all of the Update Terminal's defenses. The Terminal ejected a Spoil of War, the Molten Processor, which Pit claimed. The Descendants prepared to wait once more, but before they could, The_Serpent took temporary control over the Narrative and made their own twisted minigame. Chapter 2 - Monstrous Assembly The force corrupting the faux Update Terminal was revealed in the form of leftover binary coding. It formed a giant and malignant monster made entirely from code known as Binary Prime. It had no health, only a long string of ones and zeroes that needed to be turned into twos by the players. Only then would its code completely malfunction and destroy itself. The Descendants got to work, turning Binary Prime's code into meaningless nonsense. The Fellowship of the Anti-Godmodder was formed by pionoplayer (who had permanently returned to the war) to try and assemble an elite team to take out Binary Prime. To retaliate, Binary Prime began to summon other, weaker code monstrosities to help out in the fight. But before much could happen at all in the fight, things took a turn for the worse. Cutscene 1 - Time and Space The_Serpent used hidden programming techniques to complete the last step in her plan. By posting a .gif file of Jack Noir and abusing Jack Noir's already-existing connection to Minecraft, Jack Noir reappeared in the game. He teleported into The_Serpent's room and killed her instantly with the Red Miles. He then used his First Guardian powers to appear in between Homestuck and Minecraft and, with a mighty blast, shattered the Fourth Walls of both universes. This action, which TwinBuilder could do nothing against since his Update Terminal had been tampered with, allowed anything at any point in time and space to enter Minecraftia through its broken Fourth Wall. Jack Noir then hovered in the gap between universes as broken glass sailed through the Void. In a literal sense, TwinBuilder's computer was successfully repaired at this point, meaning the Intermission no longer had to continue. TwinBuilder created the cutscene detailed above and below this paragraph to provide some sense of closure to the minigames. In the game's canon, TwinBuilder fixed the Update Terminal around this time, reloading the original entities from the base game, including the Godmodder. Sensing other plans in play around him, Binary Prime flew into the sky and escaped the server, traveling to the edge of the universe. Eager to continue the war, the Godmodder and the Descendants once again reprised their roles as the fighters of the Second Godmodding War. > END OF INTERMISSION 1 Category:DTG2 Category:Intermission